


Prince of Peace

by LupaDracolis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Potty mouthed demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaDracolis/pseuds/LupaDracolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a demon, angel. Rude is what I do. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll spend the next few dozen years somewhere else. Preferably the other side of the planet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Peace

Crowley strode angrily down the streets of the arid little town- well, town was stretching it, really. More like piddling little village, Crowley thought. He was looking for a certain angel. An angel who, it seemed, had conveniently forgotten their little agreement while he was occupied in getting another body* from Downstairs. He had returned to Earth to find an aura of _goodness_ in the place. It hurt. Aziraphale had been far too active while he was away.

And speak of the devil- or rather, angel- here he was, walking towards Crowley. It was rather a surprise when the angel grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him into a nearby cul-de-sac.

“What are you doing here?” Aziraphale demanded of him.

“Hello yourself, angel. How was hell? Oh, a little warm, thanks for asking. Like the new body?” Expecting an exasperated sigh, Crowley was rather surprised by the growl that passed the angel’s lips instead.

“I _said_ , demon, what are you doing here?” Alright, that does it. Crowley was now angry.

“You know, I could ask you the ssame question.” He hissed. “What’ss with all thiss good energy floating around the place? It’ss giving me a headache.” Aziraphale blinked in apparent surprise.

“You mean you don’t know?” he actually started to laugh. “My dear boy, it isn’t _me_ causing the boost in goodness. No, I’m honouring our Arrangement.”

“Then what is it?” Crowley snapped.

“2The people walking in darkness have seen a great light; on those living in the land of deep darkness a light has dawned. 3You have enlarged the nation-”

“Sstop quoting scripture at me and tell me what it is!” Crowley interrupted impatiently. Aziraphale sighed.

“Very well, I will cut to the chase. 6For to us a child is born, to us a son is given, and the government will be on his shoulders. And he will be called Wonderful Counsellor, Mighty God, Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace. 7Of the greatness of his gov-”

“ _Shit._ ”

“Really dear, must you keep interrupting me? It is quite rude, you know.” Aziraphale rebuked him gently, but Crowley’s mind was on other things. Things that could make him very dead if he stayed here much longer. Stayed near _that_ much longer.

“I’m a demon, angel. Rude is what I do. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll spend the next few dozen years somewhere else. Preferably the other side of the planet.” He pulled his arm free of the angel’s grip and strode towards the cul-de-sac’s entrance. And then froze. There were people in the previously deserted street, but there was only one of real importance to the demon. He was so bright, even Crowley’s reptilian eyes watered, in an effort to protect themselves.

“Oh dear… this really was rather bad timing.” Aziraphale’s voice came from behind him, but he ignored the angel. How in _hell_ was he going to escape??

Just then, the glowing man turned to face the cul-de-sac. Crowley flinched as the glow brightened, and he shielded his eyes with a hand, waiting for his untimely demise, and the swift return to hell, followed by several earthly years filling out forms for a new body.

But instead of smiting him where he stood, the man smiled, and it was such a warm, loving smile that Crowley’s knees wobbled**. The smile brought back hazy memories of another place, a place that glowed white like this man, where there was peace and happiness in abundance. A place that Crowley himself had sauntered out of long ago.

And then there was a voice in his head.

 _I know what you are, but do not worry. Go from here, and be safe,_ and then followed a name that Crowley had forgotten. _His_ name. It was a beautiful name, and the gift of it made his eyes water once more, but for a different reason.

Another, audible, voice came from behind him.

“My dear… I think you had best do as He says.” Crowley nodded briefly, and walked briskly away, towards the edge of town.

 

*stupid donkey. He wasn’t particularly good with animals, but kicking his head in was a bit excessive.

**not that he would ever admit it, of course.


End file.
